Call of Duty: Fallout
Call of Duty: Fallout '''is a game totally not developed by Not Activision and Published by Not Bethesda for some reason. The game takes place in a retro futuristic post-apocolyptic world centuries in the future. The game introduces new systems such as the crafting and healing system. It also utilizes team-based combat. Created by 99batran. Gameplay and Changes The game introduces new systems such as the crafting system, where the player can either scavenge weapons and scraps and combine it into new things. Unlike the past Call of Duty games, the player cannot recover after being wounded and must use a healing stimulant called Stimpacks. It also utilizes team-based combat, allowing up to four players in a co-op campaign. The Campaign features limited amounts of people that could be permanently killed throughout the campaign, only 8 of which are essential. Plot The game takes place in 2289 in western United States, over two centuries since the brief nuclear exchange of the Great War in 2077. The timeline is set in an alternate universe at some point after 1945, where it captures what the people in 1940s and 50s would think the twenty-first century would be like. In 2040s, the world began to notice the world's oil supplies began to run dry. Despite utilizing atomic energy, the United States depended on it for it's infrastructure. Unfortunately, the rest of the world, whom didn't utilize atomic energy, needed it even more. By October 23rd, 2077, the world was in yet another World War. No one knows for sure who launched the first bomb, but it doomed the world into a radioactive oblivion that will last for centuries. But in hope, new nations arose within the first decades, such as the New California Republic (where the game takes place) , destined to conquer and civilize the wasteland. Good ideas all around, but each faction has their own set of plans for world domination, and this time, the term, "World domination" became a dream for many, and is considered to be ethical compared to the ideas of the 21st century. In 2289, the New California Republic, after winning the Second Battle of Hoover dam 5 years earlier, pushed back the Legion and captured Flagstaff. All is well for the NCR, however, as they push farther, the harder it is to fight as supply caravans began to become stretched, along with the Legion utilizing guerrilla warfare under the new Caesar, Legate Lanius, and the NCR on the frontier resorted to pillaging nearby towns and villages for food and supplies when they were denied food and water for their starving men. By this time, after the election of 2288, the citizens, being exhausted from war, elected a new President, Ralph R. Reagan (nicknamed, Triple R). Under Reagan, the NCR slowly descended to a centralized government, with most of the power controlled by them, as they integrated some of the Legion's ideology as they learned more about it, they believed that a benevolent and authoritarian government is more vital to taming the wasteland. NCR scientists, with an exchange from New Vegas, had utilized new tools such as the Securitrons, luckily the Securitrons are mainly used in war and the frontier to help preserve Human lives. However, as the supplying of Securitrons can't keep up with the demand on the front, most of the robots were recalled to support the caravans, while the ones on the front are considered supporting troops. '''Campaign Lieutenant Becker of the NCR, among other survivors, awoke after their convoy was ambushed by the Caesar's Legion, the rival faction of the New California Republic based off of the Roman Empire. Unfortunately for them, they are the last 25 survivors of the convoy that was ambushed. What is even more unfortunate is that they are trapped deep within Legion territory, or whats left of it, in northern New Mexico. It is up to the job of the Lieutenant to bring as many home to safety as he can. As the story progresses a bit, the Lieutenant found that there are survivors of other convoys that are sent to the front. Upon further information revealed that they were tricked into an ambush, implying that there may have been a Legion spy that planned all this. They will join the player on their journey home. As the story progresses further, the survivors began to realize that there is a legion stronghold nearby, of whom is one of the last headquarters of the legion. Capturing it for the NCR could mean assured victory over the Legion on the frontiers. Characters NCR Survivors * Lieutenant Jon Becker * Sergeant Sam Emanuel * Sergeant Ronnie Noelson * Sergeant Avery Ramsey = = WIP?